


词不达意

by BiBubble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

off还记得第一次见到gun的情景。  
不是他们一直官方对外描述的在公司门口的合照，是比那还要再稍稍早的一个时间。

那天off去公司谈一个新的节目，因为需要商讨的细节比较多，等到结束时他已经有些头脑昏沉，靠着墙按了按眉心，刚打算抬腿离开，突然听到旁边的厕所里传来了小小的抽泣声。  
按捺不住好奇心，他轻轻推开了门，是一个个子小小的男生，穿着简单的白T和牛仔裤，看起来像一个刚从学校下课的高中生。低着头在看手机，看到他进来随手把手机塞进身上背着的小包包，用手背胡乱抹了把眼泪，因为被撞破有些不知所措的看着off。

是gun，即将要签到公司的小童星，off知道他。

“是遇到什么困难了吗？”off小心斟酌着问，gun垂下眼摇了摇头。  
“我叫off，是这里的艺人，如果以后有什么需要帮忙的地方可以找我。"边说边掏出纸巾，抽出一张向他递了过去。“给，先擦擦脸吧。"

因为是白天，厕所没有开灯，曼谷下午的阳光从窗口照射进来澄黄的一束，打在off向他伸出的手上。明明是普通平常的一个动作，此刻却被衬托的有了些浪漫的意味。

“谢谢，我叫gun，我刚刚只是看了粉丝给我的留言，一个没忍住…”接过纸巾，gun用两只手拿着纸巾仔细擦了擦脸上的眼泪。  
他的眼睛偏圆，稍微有些厚的刘海软软的搭在额前，露出秀气的眉毛，肤色比平常人更为白皙，因为刚刚哭过，鼻尖红通通的，此刻看起来像一只皮毛被打湿的小松鼠在努力清理，抬起头照照镜子左右确认一下。  
更像了...  
完了，被萌到了。off赶忙转移话题，“咳，你吃饭了吗？我请你去吃饭，就算欢迎你加入GMMTV。公司附近有几家店都不错，我带你去认认门。”  
“好。”出门太急，连水都没来得及喝上一口，gun早就饿了，又急急的补了一句，“那下次我请你。”  
“哈哈好。”

off介绍的是一家火锅店，味道真的很不错，只是在看到gun往蘸料里大勺大勺加辣椒的时候睁大了眼睛。看起来白白小小一只，以为里面是糯米糍竟然是辣椒酱吗？off第一次觉得自己被外表给蒙蔽了。

吃完饭出来天已经黑了下来，但曼谷的夜晚依然热闹。  
因为不同路，两个人礼貌的互相道别后各自坐上了回家的车。gun记得那天晚上的月亮特别的亮，在曼谷一片花花绿绿的夜晚灯光映衬下，皎洁温润的像一大束茉莉花，发着柔柔的光。

因为这个小插曲，后来台长提出让他们组CP营业的时候，gun没有过多的考虑就同意了。本来经纪人说服off的计划都想了好几个，谁让他是出了名的宇宙无敌大直男，结果他竟然也爽快的同意了。  
“我想过了，组cp是个不错的发展尝试，而且我也想看看我能不能演戏。gun是个很好的人选，我觉得我们可以合作的很好。”接过经纪人手里的剧本，off跟她解释。  
“你能想明白就好，gun的戏我看过，演技非常不错，你要跟他多学习。”交代完就急匆匆的走出了办公室，刚接手2个人，她还有很多事情要忙。

公司没有选错人，他们的第一部戏反响就很好，虽然只是配角但因为两人之间特殊的化学反应吸引了大批粉丝。  
趁热打铁紧接着让他们拍了第二部，这一次，两人的风头彻底盖过了另外一对，并一举拿下最佳cp，成为当下大热。

什么都好，唯一让经纪人头疼的就是off的营业。几乎是采取三不政策，不积极，不主动，不配合。  
她实在想不明白，私下关系明明不错的两个人，怎么一到公共场合表现的亲密一点就那么难。  
off懒得再解释，“私下是因为我把他当弟弟照顾他，所以关系好，但是营业是要我把他当成另一半对待，这我实在是做不到。”  
“你就当在拍戏不行吗？营业本来就是工作的一部分。”经纪人苦口婆心。“没有人能24小时随时都在表演的，这样迟早会露馅，我想对粉丝更坦诚一点。”拗不过off的固执，经纪人不再多说。

第一次争吵是发生在剧组的一次粉丝探班后。

剧组最近赶进度大家的神经都有些紧绷，因为粉丝的到来两个人都很开心。这天的粉丝尤其能扛旗，最后连gun都害羞的不停往off身后躲，off却一直笑呵呵由着她们闹。  
可能是气氛太好，一起合影的时候gun低头看了看off的手忍不住去牵，才刚刚握住指尖就被off假装抬手比耶给挣脱了。  
明明不是第一次了，但那一刻gun突然觉得委屈极了。  
努力把涌上来的泪意压下去，抬头扯出一个大大的笑容，跟着大家一起。

“耶。”

送走了粉丝，不想麻烦片场的工作人员，他们开始自己收拾场地。

“你讨厌我吗？”gun闷闷的声音传来。  
“没有的事，你别总是多想。”知道他这突然而来的情绪大概的原因，off安抚他，像之前的每次一样。  
“那你为什么总是要这样？如果你实在接受不了我我们可以跟台长说，反正也不是不可以换CP。”说到后面声音控制不住的染上了浓浓的委屈。  
又来了，off莫名烦躁起来，“我都说多少遍了没有，不是这个原因，我只是不喜欢跟别人肢体接触，你知道的不是吗？为什么还总是要纠结这个问题，这是工作我们能不能专业一点？”  
别人，工作，专业，每个词都像被放大了无数倍，在他的脑子里来回回荡，震的他整个人发懵，gun怔怔的重复，“这是工作，是我不专业……吗？”  
“你不觉得你有一点太入戏了吗，没有人一定要求你这么做，你别这么逼我也别逼自己行吗？”  
“那你呢，你对待营业的态度就很专业了吗？”gun开始咄咄逼人。  
off像突然被踩到了尾巴，提高声音，“不然你以为我为什么现在跟你一起在这里接受粉丝探班！”

自从那天开始他们已经一周没有私下说过话了，表面上他们还是一起拍戏，一起发糖，但是私底下gun已经很久没有给过他一个正眼了。

“啊！！！”off烦躁的捋了把头发。  
“你在这里把头发薅光也没有用，还不如早点去道个歉，”经纪人看不下去，“你这次实在太过分了，帮你说一句我都觉得自己是跟着欺负gun的帮凶。”说完埋怨的看了off一眼，手心手背都是肉，都是小祖宗，她在中间真的很为难。  
“我也想道歉，但是一到私下里他根本不给我说话的机会。”不是假装打电话走开，就是突然有事需要立即跟别人商谈，off接连碰壁渐渐也没了耐心。  
“唉，还是要我出马，给，我的车钥匙，今天你送gun回家，下班先去车里等，我骗他过去。”说完双手合十嘴里念念不停，罪过罪过。

“你先去车里等我，我收拾下就过来。”双手假装忙碌翻找，因为心虚不敢对上gun的眼睛，也没看到gun眼睛里的一丝了然。

也是时候结束这场冷战了，拍完这部就跟台长提解绑吧，过了宣传期就可以慢慢减少互动，普通的同事或许才是我们最好的位置。

迷途知返是不是就苦尽甘来了，好在这迷途我也没有走很远，不是吗。

坐进车里刚关上门，off就迅速的上了锁，“gun是我，我们谈一下吧好吗？”  
“你都把车门锁了，我还能说不好吗？”gun有些无语。  
off搓了搓手，“我一直想跟你道个歉，那天说的话是我太冲动了，我不是那个意思”抬头看了他一眼，看他没什么反应又继续，“这是我们两个人的工作，之前是我不对，我以后会努力适应配合，你，再给我一次机会吧，别生气了，好吗？”  
“好，以后好好工作，合作愉快。”是off意料之外的痛快。

回去的路上gun靠着车窗，回应off有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
冷战了那么久现在却那么痛快的和好，总让off觉得哪里似乎不太对，但又找不到具体是哪里，只能略带小心的哄他，“我说的那些混账话你就忘了吧，以后如果我哪里有让你不开心了你就跟我直说，我都尽量改。”  
“嗯。”

我不是忘不了你当时说的话，而是忘不了你确实那样想过。

看着窗外明明灭灭的路灯，恍惚间突然想起那晚的月光，温柔又明亮，真的让人好怀念啊。


	2. 第二章

从某些方面来说off真的是一个说到做到的人。

gun翻看着网络上饭制的一个个off打脸视频，扯了扯嘴角。  
自从那次争吵以后，off仿佛变了一个人。这种改变不是当下立见让人一眼就能看出的变化，而是一点一点悄无声息的融入到了他们每一次的互动和接触中。  
他开始慢慢不再抗拒表现亲昵，即使难免还有些僵硬，但不经意流露出的温驯也已足够令人心动。

一切似乎都在向更好的方向发展。

收到经纪人消息的时候他们刚刚熬夜录完一档节目。刚打开手机就是一阵疯狂的新闻推送，有人在网上发了一张gun和一个女生在夜店的照片，照片里女生亲昵的附在gun的耳边看起来像是在说什么，gun拿着手机应该在打字，夜店里摇曳闪烁的灯光打在他们身上，看起来迷离又暧昧。

“照片一发出来网上就炸开了锅，应该还有人特意引导，刚开始的讨论还没有这么糟糕”经纪人有些担心的看了一眼gun，“你先别看手机，这不是什么大事，让yuii发个声明就好，那天她男朋友不是也在吗？”最后结束的时候还是她去接的gun。

gun沉默的刷了一会手机抬头给了她一个安抚的笑，“知道了，我没事的，只是一个误会而已。”  
“乖，赶紧回去好好休息，其他我来处理。明天活动会有采访环节回应一下就好了，没事的别担心。”起身揉了揉gun的肩膀，又投入到没完没了的媒体电话轰炸中去了。

“我送你回去吧。”一直没有说话的off开口。  
“不用了，你也早点回去吧，外面好像要下雨了。”说完故作轻松的笑了笑，“走吧，一起去取车。”

off确实是有点担心他，他出道至今很幸运还没有经受过网暴，无法完全体会他的心情，原本这个世界上就没有什么所谓的感同身受，事情只有发生在自己身上，才能真切的感受到它带来的或冷或热。  
虽然不想像其他人一样只简单的说“别担心，没事的。”但对于如何能更好的安慰gun，他自己也无从下手，明明是主持人出身，现在却连几句哄他开心的话也说不出来，off有些挫败的叹气。

开到半路果然下起了雨，曼谷的天气永远都是这样，阵雨说下就下，丝毫不打算给你准备的时间。  
雨越来越大，能见度极速缩短，gun把车子靠边停下，他清楚自己现在的状态，并不打算在这个情况下冒险。  
他没有放音乐，也没有听广播，只是在车里安静的坐着，在这漫天大雨中，仿佛是一座孤岛。

他不敢看手机，上面铺天盖地的恶评就像此刻狠狠砸落的雨滴，让他寸步难行。  
他点开过一条大肆辱骂他的评论的主页，可笑的是，上一条的内容还是对他的表白，这么可爱我要永远爱你啊，多讽刺，你的爱就是只凭一张含糊不清的照片就能变成利刃毫不犹豫的刺向我吗？  
gun觉得迷茫极了，这些对他刀剑相向的人里有多少前一刻还在口口声声说爱他呢？

“嗡——”  
是off打来的电话。  
“喂。”gun带上蓝牙耳机，接通了电话。  
“现在雨有点大，你先找个地方停一下等过了这阵再走吧。”还好，情绪听起来还是挺稳定的。  
“嗯，我现在靠在路边，雨应该一会就停了。”大概人在难过的时候收到的任何一点关心都会被自动放大，gun的声音里不自觉带了点暖意。  
“那就好，明天的活动很重要，你不要多想，好好休息，明天才能有一个好的状态……”应对后面的采访。  
原来，gun自嘲的笑了笑，打断了off未说完的话，“放心吧，我不会影响到工作的。”  
“不，我的意思是…”  
“雨好像小了，我先开车不聊了。”

没有给off继续解释的时间gun就按上了挂断键，把耳机摘下随手一扔，趴在了方向盘上。  
off只听到一阵悉悉索索的声音后那边就没了声音，无奈刚想挂断电话就听到gun低声呢喃，“妈妈，我好像有一点累了。”

像受伤的小动物一样，呜咽声通过电波传来，哭到后面断断续续的打着嗝，却不再说任何话。  
off觉得自己的心脏被他的哭声紧紧地握住了，紧到他也忍不住鼻子开始发酸。  
不再去想自己是不是被他误会，他在这一刻才有些恍然明白自己为什么当初可以那么痛快的答应CP营业，为什么愿意对他妥协，又为什么做出这些改变。

悄悄挂断了电话，看着车窗外毫无渐缓的雨势，心里一点一点的往下坠。

第二天的活动和采访却非常顺利，前一天晚上当事女生发了动态，不仅对造谣的人破口大骂，还表示我跟我男朋友把gun当亲儿子，我们关系很好，不劳你们费心，顺便贴了一张“全家福”。  
gun有些憔悴，眼下透出淡淡的青，采访时虽然应对自如，但off知道他话筒下的手在微微的发着抖。轻轻抓过他的手，怎么这么凉，off忍不住皱了皱眉。他的手很小，off可以一整个包裹住。  
gun感觉到他的动作，停顿了一下当作什么都没发生继续回答记者无休止反复的提问。

因为回应的及时，且这件事本身就是捕风捉影的恶意抹黑，网上的风向也开始转为对造谣者的谴责，同时大批的人又开始涌到gun的主页下安慰和道歉。

活动的当天依然在下雨，结束后去停车场的路上，off撑着伞担心gun会淋湿把他紧紧揽在怀里。  
他最近是不是又瘦了，手掌下的骨骼微微有些硌手，哪怕穿着宽大的衣服，也是遮不住的单薄，想问他是不是又没有好好吃饭，但是一低头看着他略显苍白的脸，还是转而问他，“冷吗？”上下搓了搓他的肩膀，想帮他驱散雨滴带来的凉意。  
gun没有说话，脸颊蹭着他的夏威夷衬衫来回转了两下，全当摇头。off今天穿的衬衫是薄薄的料子，靠在他胸前，皮肤的温度透过轻薄的衣料传递过来，甚至可以闻到他沐浴露留下的香味，耳边是他稳健的心跳声，有力且温柔，平缓的呼吸不时划过他的头顶，gun忍不住开始期盼这段路长一点，再长一点吧。


	3. Chapter 3

offgun明显变得更加亲密了。

不仅是在镜头前两个人越来越默契的配合，还有不经意间营造出的其他任何人都无法介入的暧昧氛围。就连偶尔几次在公司碰到台长也被打趣，“你们两个可不要借着公费谈恋爱啊。”gun每次都躲在off身后心虚的呵呵两声，要是台长知道他原本想找他谈的内容，脸上的表情应该会比现在更精彩吧。

“嘿嘿。”一个忍不住笑出了声。  
“笑什么这么开心？”off好奇问他，边调整了一下坐姿好让他靠的更舒服一些。  
“没什么，就网上的笑话，还要等多久啊？”伸了个懒腰，gun已经有些困了。  
今天他们一起出席一个品牌的活动，但因为现场的一些突发情况一直在调整，活动开始的时间也就一直往后拖。  
off搭在他肩上的手轻轻拍了拍，安抚他，“应该快好了，造型师刚刚说去拿麦克了，等下我们换衣服的时候一起带好，前面听起来已经在开场了。”

等到造型师终于回来，gun几乎是半睡半醒的被off抱进了更衣间。  
这套造型还是比较偏日常的，gun迷迷糊糊的也很快换好了，但是穿的时候忘记先把麦克整理好藏在里面，现在就需要重新塞进去，一个没注意等戴好话筒才发现线在背后打结了。  
gun有些烦躁，直接放弃开始呼叫off。  
“爸比，你帮我理一下后面的线，我看不到。”耍赖似的两手一摊，不愿意再动了。  
off看着他有些发毛的表情又好气又好笑，顺手接过一端的小话筒开始帮他整理，“手抬一下，你是打算用话筒线把自己绑起来吗？”gun简直戴的乱七八糟，好好一个麦克硬是戴出了身体迷宫的效果。  
把麦克拿出来重新把线理顺，打算先把扩音器在他腰间固定好，再把话筒顺着他的背后向上从领口伸出。

他们今天的上衣是情侣配色的衬衫，gun那件一如往常的宽大。  
衣摆轻易的被撩起，露出柔韧的腰肢，固定扩音器时手指不小心触碰到皮肤，感觉有些痒，gun忍不住哼唧了一声，下意识的扭腰躲闪，因为动作的原因腰窝忽隐忽现，off突然觉得喉咙一阵干渴，他舔舔嘴唇，佯装恼怒的拍了下gun的腰，“别乱动，马上好了。”  
顺着背部一路往上，话筒从衣领抽出，刚刚为了方便佩戴，衬衫的纽扣已经解开了2颗，衣领被向后拉扯，露出了大片的颈间肌肤。

gun安静的低着头，还是有些犯困，脖子弯出一个柔和的弧度，因为偏瘦，肩上的骨骼微微有些突出，视线顺着脖颈往下可以看到精致的锁骨形状，整个人在更衣室暧昧的灯光下显得乖巧又脆弱。  
off觉得自己有些着了魔，眼前的这个人在无声的引诱着他。  
明明话筒已经被抽出，却迟迟没有等到off接下来的动作，gun刚想开口催促却感到颈间一阵灼热的呼吸，他不自觉的缩了缩脖子，有些心慌的轻轻叫了声，“爸比，好了吗？”  
天知道off用了多大的力气来遏制住心里不顾一切的疯狂想法，帮他带好了话筒，整理好衬衫，然后呼出一口胸腔里的热气，拉起gun说，“好了，我们出去吧。”

整个活动off难得的不在状态，gun也有些恍惚，结束后有粉丝在网上推测他们是不是吵架了，甚至有些悲观的开始哀嚎，难道他们要解绑吗？也有一小撮粉丝窝在角落里偷偷讨论，我怎么觉得他们像是事后...

今天两个人被叫到公司开会做最后的剧本研读，公司终于又给他们准备了一部新戏，据说作者是他们的粉丝，主角就是以他们为原型来写的。之前都是在各自忙碌，好久没有一起拍戏，两个人都有些兴奋。  
会议结束后，两人一起窝在沙发上休息，等待公司的其他同事下班，约好一起去聚餐。  
gun像一只小猫一样依偎在他肩膀上玩手机，不一会就开始打哈欠。off扭头看他，轻声的问，“昨天又玩到很晚？”  
“嗯，一个朋友生日，他们闹到2点才结束...”黏黏糊糊的刚回答完，又是一个哈欠。  
“马上要进组了，这两天注意好好休息，不然到时候体力要跟不上了。”  
“嗯，我知道了~”听到gun乖巧的回答，off满意的揉了揉他的头发，“先睡会吧，到时间我叫你。”

这是一部讲述暗恋的剧，一人虐一半，直到最后一集才总算给出一个圆满的结局。  
但这却是他们拍的最快乐的一部剧，借着剧里的台词，把那些压在心底还不敢表明的隐晦爱意淋漓尽致的诉说给对方，直到开始上节目做宣传，两个人都有些走不出戏。  
这次上的节目是一个半访谈类的，其中也会穿插一些小游戏，在休息室候场时，大家不约而同的都开始玩手机。

off和gun两个人窝在一个角落的小沙发里自成一方天地。

gun在推上看粉丝的评论，无意间刷到一条配字是，【p'off，你这个眼神是有多爱他啊！】，点开图片是一张两人的照片，他站在稍前的位置，对着镜头应该在说话，off在他侧身的后方，一脸宠溺的看着他，眼神温柔又缱绻。  
悄悄抬头去看旁边的off，他一脸严肃的在回消息。off这个人的气质很特别，不笑的时候自带一种棱角分明的疏离感，笑起来却又有些孩子气的天真。感受到来自旁边的视线，off收起手机，嘴角染上淡淡的笑意问他，“怎么了，有话要说？”  
gun像是突然被撞破了一般，紧张的卡了壳，“没有没有，就是，嗯...你觉得我们等下会玩什么游戏，我们要不要提前做准备！”呼，好险，悄悄给自己鼓个掌。  
“游戏啊，”off眼珠转了转假意思考，话里却带上了些不怀好意，“新鲜的游戏不好猜，但对视和pocky一定是少不了的，不然我们先练习一下。”不等说完就突然向前靠近，一只手为了防止gun逃跑还提前揽上了他的腰。  
一瞬间gun彻底懵住了，眼睁睁的看着off靠近，手心的温度透过衣服烙印在腰间的皮肤上，gun甚至怀疑自己是不是被灼伤了。  
“你....”别靠那么近。刚开口off就更欺上几分，鼻尖几乎触碰到一起，脸上也感受到了他温热的呼吸，看着off眼里满是亲昵的笑意，熟了，我一定熟了，gun听见自己心底绝望的呼救。

“准备一下，要开始录制了哦~”  
呼，得救了。

节目录制到一半，gun觉得自己整场就像是喝了假酒，整个人飘乎乎的，脸上的热度也一直未退，还好现场灯光比较强，看不太出来。  
“大家剧里的理想型刚刚都有介绍，我想问下现实生活中大家都是喜欢什么类型呢？”主持人的这个问题是在大纲里的，大家提前都有准备，陆续介绍完轮到off的时候，他说，“我不太喜欢主动的人，如果我喜欢一个人，我会自己主动。”  
后面off说了什么gun有些听不清了，他只觉得一瞬间好像就没有那么热了，迷迷糊糊的回答完问题，捱到节目录制结束他有些懵懵的坐在休息区，脑子里空空的，他觉得自己应该想些什么的，但就是什么都想不到。

经纪人在跟节目的制作人寒暄，看到gun坐着就让他去叫一下off，收拾一下可以下班了。off跟之前就认识的主持人在角落背对着大家闲聊，还未走近就听到主持人的调侃声，“恭喜你啊，这部剧的热度这么高，粉丝都在拼了命的投票，今年的最佳 cp一定又是你们吧。”  
“我都为她们这么努力了，她们还看不到？！”off特有的夸张语调传来，gun不想再听，转身走开了。  
“哈哈哈哈，你就嘚瑟吧，不过你跟gun是不是也太亲密了一些，你们不会来真的吧？”  
off眼睛弯成一个甜蜜的弧度，傲娇又无赖的说，“我不告诉你~”

gun又默默的坐回刚刚的位置，眼睛垂下来不知道在想什么。  
突然间他又觉得有些难堪，在这一段他以为的甜蜜关系中，只有他一个人当了真。  
但是我又无法去指责你，这期待原本就是我强加给你，你不过是尽好自己的本职，从头到尾又有做错什么呢。  
努力咽下喉头处翻涌上来的情绪，gun自嘲的想，跟喜欢的人呆久了，竟会觉得他就是你的了。

经纪人等了很久也没人来汇合，最后还是她一个一个去找齐，唉，真是一点不省心。

从棚里到下楼的这段路，gun一直都很沉默，off则在用手机不停的回复消息，等到出了电视台的大楼，off自然的想牵gun去乘车的时候，手却被微微用力的挣开了，下一刻gun微微沙哑的声音伴着有些凉意的晚风吹进了off的耳朵里。

“这里没有镜头在拍了。”


	4. Chapter 4

那天之后好像并没有什么改变，gun甚至在镜头前对他更加亲密了，私下跟从前也没有什么不同，不论台上和台下面对他的每一个表情每一句对白都拿捏的恰到好处。  
他向来是一个无可挑剔的搭档。  
但off却恨透了这种完美无缺的相处方式，他宁愿gun对着他发火大叫，把对他的不满一字一句的吼出来，也不想像现在这样，着急上火却找不到出口。  
烦躁的把手机扔到一边，上面是gun刚刚发来客气又疏离的短信，爸比我等下开车直接去现场，就不跟你一起了，你路上小心哦。

到底是为什么？

这个问题off最近想了快一百遍，之前的种种不是假象，他甚至觉得gun一定已经知道他的心思了，他还记得gun那天泛着红晕的脸，明明触手可及了不是吗？  
这个世界上最痛苦的一向不是不曾拥有，而是差一点就可以。  
off觉得他憋屈的快要死掉了。

节目录制刚刚结束，off就把gun堵在了休息室，他今天一定要讨个结果。

“为什么这样？最近到底是怎么了？”丝毫不在乎还有几个工作人员在收尾，off直直的盯着gun。  
gun愣了一下，然后立刻挂上了不解的表情，“爸比你在说什么，最近不是很好吗？”说完附赠一个甜甜的笑，“快走吧，框姐还在等呢～”  
一把将已经走出两步的gun拉回来，双手圈住他，off克制不住的焦躁，“别把你的演技浪费在我身上！”  
笑容顿时僵在了脸上，gun抿了抿嘴，“你难道就不是这样吗？”  
看他冷了脸，off不禁放软了口气，他是想来解决问题的，而不是真的想找他吵架，“我什么时候对你演戏了？我们一定是有什么误会，之前不是就说过，如果有什么让你不开心了你就直接说，我都会改的。”  
gun抬头定定的看了他一会开口，“每一次牵手，每一次拥抱，每一次你扬起脖子，到底是你自己真心喜欢还是因为粉丝喜欢，你心里真的不明白吗？大家都是在演戏你又为什么现在要来指责我呢。”

off愣住了，他确实不明白gun为什么突然会这么问，那些他以为的心照不宣难道都是他一厢情愿吗？心蓦然像是块被抛进了冰水的海绵，沉沉的泛着冷意。  
“你觉得我一直在对你演戏吗？”力气仿佛一瞬间被抽空了。  
“不然呢？难道你要说你是因为真的爱上我了吗？”gun努力挺直腰板，不让心里的颤抖泄露出去。  
对，就是这样，我再也不要患得患失的去揣测你到底爱或不爱我，不管你给出的答案如何，我要的是这样势均力敌的爱情。

off没有说话，他不知道自己要说什么，该说什么。  
否认吗？不，他整颗心都在大喊着说爱他。承认吗？这跟他一直以来设想的场景相差实在太远了，他不愿意他的表白是在被误解和逼迫之下，即使身在娱乐圈他内心里对于爱情依然是有近乎完美的想象的。  
这个时候如果再说爱你，我的真心就好像很轻浮一样。

长久的沉默终于击溃了gun表面上的镇定，他努力挤出一个笑容，“对不起，是我逾越了，你别放在心上。”不再等他回答，拂开了off阻挡他的手，头也不回的大步离开了。

那天之后很长一段时间他们都没有再见面了。  
off的新剧已经接近尾声，赶进度就像是每个剧组都无法逃过的魔咒，每天一睁眼就是被催促着拍戏，等到好不容易下班累到直接倒头就睡，他下意识的逃避跟gun有关的任何信息，怕自己会克制不住的想去找他，但是找他又该说什么呢？  
叹了口气，off自暴自弃的把毯子拉过头顶，不想了。  
调整了下姿势，他打算在休息椅上先睡一会。

“啊？你说gun不会真的要解约吧…”  
“应该不会吧，解约的话那不就等于要解绑了吗？不过那几家公司开出的条件真的都很不错诶。”  
有工作人员闲聊的声音传来，什么解约？off听的一头雾水。  
“就是啊，反正gun的合约也还剩半年就到期，提前做准备也没有什么不好，就是可惜了我的CP，唉。”  
“不过我听说world那家公司的一哥私下里有说过gun是他的理想型，如果gun签过去跟他组CP也很搭啊！”  
“你啊，还真是来者不拒，不过现在gun也还没有回应……哎呀！时间来不及了，快去准备下个场景的道具了！”

谈话声慌慌张张的跑远了，off拉下毯子，呆呆的看着天花板，竟然只剩半年，我以为我们的时间还有很多啊。  
他一点也不相信gun会提前解约，也不会完全对他一声不吭，他们至少现在是一体的。即使心里还是忍不住的发慌，也硬是捱到他的戏份结束才一刻不停的跑去公司。  
明明打个电话给经纪人就可以的事情，但他就是觉得去公司确认才能让他安心。

刚进公司就被一个相熟的同事拉住，“现在难得看见你来公司啦，你们今天是约好了一起来的吗？”off笑着打了声招呼，结果他突然神秘兮兮的凑过来继续小声说，“你也是因为gun的合约来的？我看他一来就被台长叫去办公室了，不过你们是CP，被叫过来也正常。”说完拍了拍off的肩膀，就当是给他支持了。

off的心一瞬间就凉了下去，空空的荡在那里。  
所有人都知道了，只有我还在状况外，转头看见gun已经从办公室里出来了，他看起来一脸轻松，仿佛卸下了重担一般耸了耸肩。  
看到off时脸上一僵，但是很快亲昵的过来揽住他的手臂，软软的问他，“爸比，你今天怎么来了？”  
off低头仔细的看了一会他的表情，找不到一丝异常，是认定我一定不会知道，还是我知道也无所谓，所以对我就没有任何的心理负担吗？  
努力定了定心神，“我有话要跟你说。”说完不等他回答，直接抓起他的手就往电梯口走去。  
“爸比改天可以吗？我约了朋友还有事。”没有挣脱掉，gun有些着急。

off仿佛听不到他的拒绝，拉着他一路走到停车场，把他塞进车里后直接关门落了锁。  
车子被off一脚油门开出去，几乎没有缓冲的时间。  
他始终一言不发，原本他没有表情的时候看起来就很难让人接近，现在更是沉的吓人，gun有些被他的表情吓到，看着窗外的路线应该是去他的公寓，小声开口，“爸比我真的还有事情，改天再去你家可以吗？”  
依然没有收到回答，gun不再说话，摸出手机给朋友发了道歉的短信，说好改天再约时间。

到了公寓楼下，又是被一路抓着上楼，off仿佛怕他随时就会消失了一般，紧紧的把他抓在手中。  
门刚关上就被off一把扔进了沙发，gun也失去了耐心刚想起身质问他到底发什么疯，下一刻嘴巴就被严严实实的堵住了。

gun整个人懵住了，一时间甚至忘记了反应，直到牙齿被撬开才惊醒用力挣扎起来，慌乱中嘴唇不小心被磕破，口腔中顿时弥漫开一股淡淡的血腥味。  
“你放开我！”终于把他推开，gun快速的向后挪了挪，带着些防备看他。  
被他眼里的防备刺到，“怎么，解约了连碰都不愿意让我碰了吗？”off带着恶意的欺上前，“难怪之前开始跟我保持距离，是在为新的CP做准备吗？”  
“解约？”gun有些迷惑，转而又想明白了，“你是因为这个发疯？是谁跟你说的？”  
“自己做了事情还怕别人说吗？”  
gun被他的阴阳怪气激怒了，他们之间现在竟然连一点搭档基本该有的信任都没有剩下吗？在你心里就是这么想我的？眼眶忍不住泛红，“是啊！我今天就是去解约的！我就是故意没有告诉你！你——”

他的话直直的扎进了off心里，不想再继续听，低下头再一次狠狠地吻了上去。  
“唔——你放开我！”gun用力推他，好不容易重新获得呼吸，却感觉到他的吻顺着下巴落在了他的喉结上，轻咬舔舐。  
gun心里慌了，开始更用力的去推他，off有些不耐烦的把他的双手举过头顶固定住，继续吻他。  
他手劲大的吓人，gun用尽力气也挣扎不过，直到感觉他的手顺着衣摆伸进来，抚上他腰间的皮肤才真的开始害怕了。

“爸比…你放开我，我们好好谈谈好不好？”声音里已经不觉带上了哭腔，但回应他的却是更加放肆的揉捏。  
gun彻底被吓到了，他忍不住开始大哭，“我骗你的！我没有解约，我今天是去续约的，求求你了爸比，别伤害我呜呜呜呜”  
像是被他的眼泪烫到，off停了下来，看着身下衣衫凌乱哭的稀里哗啦的gun，仿佛被狠狠扇了一巴掌，off完全清醒了。

我到底是在干什么。

gun窝在沙发上哭的整个人一抽一抽，小声的打着嗝，好一会才缓过来。  
“对不起，我刚刚……可能确实是疯了。”off坐在地板上，靠着沙发颓然的低着头。  
外面的天已经黑了，天上没有云，月亮清醒又漠然的看着他，gun觉得有些冷了，“你知道吗？我一直想从你的窗口看看月亮，想着或许会不会离它能够更近一些。我总觉得你就跟它一样，虽然温柔又明亮，看起来离我好近，却怎么也无法触及，可是也从没有想过会是今天这样。”

off不知道在黑暗里坐了多久，他不想去开灯，房间里仿佛还飘荡着gun临走前说的话，“我其实想过解约的，我害怕因为这份心情以后不能再坦然的面对你，但是一想到以后站在你身边的不再是我，就还是自私的续约了。”  
“可你既然有勇气强吻我，为什么连一句话都不敢说呢？”

每次都是这样，他们像是陷在了这样的循环里，找不到一个正确的方向。  
还是说难道不废话，不解释，该误解的误解，就能够得偿所愿了吗？


	5. Chapter 5

曼谷最近都在下雨。  
明明已经过了雨季，但大自然好像只是变换了季节，雨水却被忘记了带走，连着一个礼拜天气都没有彻底放晴。  
潮湿又闷热的天气让gun提不起一点精神，推了几个私下的小活动，也不想去公司，接到朋友邀请他一起出海的电话时，他正躺在地毯上百无聊赖的陪bibi玩球。

“这次我们去普吉，那边这两天天气还不错哦~”电话里是朋友热情的声音。  
gun刚想拒绝，但是朋友仿佛预料到他要说什么一样，补了一句，“我不知道你最近怎么了，但是与其闷在家里什么都不做，不如出来走走，就当透透气也好，我们真的有点担心你。”  
“好吧。”他确实该出去透透气了。

“汪！”  
电视里突然播到爱理的重播宣传，是在电影院khai放了third鸽子去陪女朋友，却被third撞到的那场戏。bibi看到熟悉的人兴奋的开始摇尾巴，有点疑惑的看看电视，又看看gun，忙碌的跑来跑去。  
gun看着戏里多情的khai和他娇艳的女朋友，恍惚想着就是应该这样才对，一段失败的感情里，总是需要一些外在的因素的，更何况两个相爱的两个人却无法走到一起，至少是要有一件轰轰烈烈的大事，比如说第三者，比如说家庭的阻拦，甚至是绝症，但他们都没有。  
他们本身才是这段感情最大的绊脚石。

普吉岛确实是个能让人暂时忘却所有烦恼的地方。  
gun惬意的坐在船头，迎着海风甩了甩头，把粘在脸颊上的发丝拨开，随手接过朋友递过来的果汁。  
“你......”朋友刚打算开口，gun的电话就响了起来。  
意料之外竟然是off。  
gun犹豫着接了起来，“喂？”  
听着gun那边传来的海浪声，off一时忘记了已经打好的草稿，脱口问道，“你出海了？”  
“嗯，最近闲着也是闲着。”gun转了转果汁上插着的小伞，“是有什么事情吗？”

那天之后他们就没有再联系过，碰巧最近也没有需要合体的工作，再加上刻意的躲避，算起来这竟然是两人认识以来相隔时间最长的一次冷战，其实也不能算冷战，只是大家此刻都在一个漩涡里，谁也没有能力先拉谁一把。

“哦，下周有个双人的活动，我今天刚好在公司，框姐在忙就让我顺便通知你。”off还想继续说些什么，顿了顿，“等你回来，我们谈一下好吗，我有话想跟你说。”  
“嗯，回去再说。”  
匆匆挂掉电话，gun停下了转伞的手指，拿起小伞有一搭没一搭的戳着杯子里浮起的果肉。  
“你最近这样是因为off吧，你表白了？”朋友看不过去，把杯子拿开，干脆给他换了一根吸管。  
想了一下，觉得自己也解释不清现在跟off到底算什么情况，gun摆摆手岔开话题，“yuii呢，这次怎么没来？”  
“唉，”朋友叹了口气，“在跟男朋友闹分手，两个人就差直接动手了。”  
“怎么会？他们感情不是很好吗？”gun有些不可置信，这两年他们算是朋友圈里最恩爱稳定的一对了，gun一直觉得他们是会走到最后的。  
“恋爱不就是这样吗，时间久了热情褪去，不安，忙碌，疲乏，都不用外界因素的介入，内里就已经慢慢瓦解崩塌了。”看gun靠着栏杆，茫然的看着海面不知道在想些什么，朋友将杯里的果汁一饮而尽，拍拍他，“走吧，别坐着了，跟他们一起拍照去～”

从普吉回来后gun去了趟公司，刚好碰上arm录自己的节目，这期是分享穿搭，gun就玩了一会。录制间隙off突然来了，还没来得及跟gun说上话就被抓去做下一节的嘉宾，gun没想好怎么面对他，干脆躲去arm的临时衣帽间，顺便帮他整理待会用到的衣服和搭配。  
off进来的时候gun正抱腿靠着衣架坐着，下巴搁在膝盖上，脚尖有一搭没一搭的点着地板在发呆。小小的房间里原本就堆了公司活动时候才用的道具，现在加上arm的2大排衣服，房间里满满当当。  
gun穿着白色短袖，依旧是宽宽松松的款式，头发有些长了，软软的搭下来挡住了眼睛，off仿佛觉得又回到了他们第一次遇见的那天。

“啪哒。”  
gun被突然的声音惊醒过来，抬头看到off有些懊恼的脸。  
“抱歉吵到你了，我来帮arm放不用的衣服，”off尴尬的抬起手中的衣服示意，“这里东西太多了，我刚没注意踢到了什么。”  
“哦没事，我本来也马上要走了。”gun站起来，带了些慌乱的理了理坐皱的衣服。  
“等一下，我有话想跟你说，”明明知道不管是时间还是环境，现在都不是谈话的最好时机，但off还是忍不住开口，他不想再等了。

off最近想了很多，似乎从gun第一次挣脱他的手开始，他们之间的走向就脱节了，但他始终想不明白，他们明明心意相通，也几乎每天见面，做一切情侣会做的事情，为什么依然在变得越来越远，就算在活动时拥抱的再用力，他都觉得他们之间空极了，他好像要抓不住他了。  
off开始害怕，他怕有些话如果再不说就会晚了，怕看到镜头关闭后gun变得清醒的眼神和刻意避开的手。  
天知道他有多想回到那天，直接肯定的回答gun，是，我就是爱上你了。  
去他的什么想象中的表白场景，什么完美的爱情开始，他觉得自己当时一定是疯了才会沉默。

“我们.....”  
“我们以后还是好搭档，最近这段时间是我状态不好，影响到你了，我会尽快调整的。”off还在斟酌着用词就被gun打断了。  
“为什么？”off上前一步想去抓他的手，“你是不是还在生气，我上次不是故意的，我是嫉妒你要跟别人组cp所以昏了头，我跟你道歉，”看gun低着头不说话，off有些急了“还是你还在意那天我没有给你回答，不是你想的那样。”

“你还记得yuii吗？”gun突然没头没脑的问了一句。  
“啊？记得，她是你的好朋友。”被gun这个问题问的懵住了，off下意识回答。  
“她跟她男朋友分手了。”gun声音淡淡的，听不出什么起伏。  
“是吗？真遗憾。”这个时候off实在没什么心情去听别人的爱情故事，但是又不敢打断，只能听他继续往下说。  
“他们现在几乎要撕破脸了，yuii把ig上他们的合照全部删光，情侣的物品一起打包扔进了垃圾桶，在群里痛骂自己瞎了眼睛才跟他在一起这么久。”gun扯过一根衣服上的带子，在手指上绕紧又解开，看着off迷茫的眼神，不问也知道他心里在想，“这跟我有什么关系？”

“我看着他们这一路过来，他们也曾因为对方的一个眼神，一句话，甜蜜的一整晚睡不着，他们在热恋期也曾没办法想象如果失去对方自己要怎么办，”gun停顿了一下，“我也以为他们最后一定会走到一起，甚至还想过他们的结婚礼物要送什么。”  
off觉得自己的指尖开始不受控制的发凉，他似乎明白gun为什么要跟他说这些了。

虽然off没有接话，但是gun知道他懂了。  
没有再继续说什么，gun打算绕过off离开这里，却被他一把抓住手臂，gun感觉到off的手在微微颤抖，像是怕抓紧了弄疼他，又像是想再用力一些怕抓不住他。  
off努力找回自己的声音，“这是别人的事情，我们是我们，你能不能.....能不能别这么早就下定论。”  
“我以为你是明白的，”gun抬头看他，“我们甚至还不如他们，如果我们走到那一步，我们甚至连放肆的撕破脸都不可以，只能互相忍受着对彼此的厌恶，继续在镜头前表演恩爱。”  
“趁着我们还没有开始，放手吧，我不想我们也这样狼狈收场。”

gun离开好一会off都不能回过神，这么大个个子站在拥挤的储物间，无措的像个迷路的小朋友。  
他知道gun说的情况有可能会发生，感情是这个世界上最飘忽不定的东西，谁也不能保证自己的爱一直都不变，也知道如果发生届时对他们甚至对公司和粉丝会造成什么样的影响，但是这千万个理由阻止不了他的不甘心。

他不甘心啊。

“所以呢？你们就决定继续做对方的好partner？”party上大家都在喝酒狂欢，gun懒洋洋的窝在沙发里被朋友逼问着他和off的进展。  
“这样是最好的结果不是吗？”换了个手臂撑在额头，“大家都是成年人了，谁是靠着爱情生活的呢。”gun拿起酒杯放在眼前，透过这晶莹的液体打量这个世界，“他可能一时无法接受，但是时间久了，总会出现其他新鲜的事物引起他的注意，谁也不会只吊在一棵树上啊，你说是吧。”  
gun的性格，朋友太了解了，听他这么说只拍拍他的肩膀，语气不无遗憾的回答，“你能说服你自己就行。”

gun抿了抿唇，努力克制心底泛起的酸涩，他也期待过off能给他一句肯定的回答，但是慢慢的他又不再期待了，与其在一段新的关系中患得患失，不如退后一步回到最初位置，做彼此最好的搭档，送对方去更高的地方，互相成就。  
走到最后也许有一天彼此面对面，把恩怨是非都放下，看着你的眼睛坦白向你承认，是曾经期待过你，那种与你无关又浓烈到极致的期待，因为这份期待的落空而怨你，最后咬着牙放弃，算是自己一厢情愿的赠予，也是刻骨铭心的一场空欢喜。

年底的家族演唱会大家依旧热热闹闹，最后的告别环节，off擦了擦止不住的眼泪，突然跟babi约定，我们继续在一起三十年好吗？  
gun愣了一下，他看着off，一瞬间就听懂了他的言外之意。  
“gun，我们再在一起三十年好吗？”  
他原来一直是懂他的。  
是的， 相比起缥缈的承诺他更喜欢约定，比起「我爱你」他更想要的是「我们在一起」。

公司又接了新的拍摄，拍摄结束后还有一个小小的双采，其中一个问题是，会把对方比喻成什么，gun的回答是天空，off听完有些诧异的挑眉。  
结束后，off忍不住问，“你之前不是说我像月亮吗，怎么现在变成天空了？”  
gun笑了笑，没有回答。

天空是给别人看的，月亮我已经妥帖收好，放进枕边的小匣子了。


End file.
